Fan:Theridramon Burst Mode
Some say it is a ghostly version of Theridramon, and others see it as a change of heart in an otherwise violent Digimon. However, the personality is the same, the violent nature stays, and the only thing that has actually changed is the coloration and the size of the wings, now being true wings instead of merely wing-like extensions of it's feathers. Theridramon has digivolved into this Super Ultimate form in-order to deal with it's enemies in the most powerful of ways. After having learned the most powerful evil is actually a deity of Light and all things Holy, Theridramon bowed to it's teachings to live up to the title it had as Theridramon: The Ultimate One. Theridramon SU is wise, powerful, and specializes in Light element instead of Dark element, and while others despise the drastic change, it's true nature is the same as Solarismon; It is based on the ultimate sources of light; A Star. Much like Solarismon, it has a radiation field around him, but not as powerful as Solarismon's. Theridramon SU did everything to stop his ultimate rivals from taking over, as his Light magic is said to be able to destroy the entire Dark Area's population all at once, if not the entire Dark Area itself. At night, Theridramon SU glows with a bright white light. His power represents a different kind of star from Solarismon's, but which it represents is unknown. It's only enemy remaining is Dragoramon, the ultimate destroyer of light due to it representing a Black Hole at times. Digimon: Bursting Cries Note: Summarizes the end of Bursting Cries basically, read only if you enjoy reading spoilers. Theridramon (Super Ultimate)'s most prominent role is in Bursting Cries near the end of the entire season. It's Light Magic destroys the entire Dark Area in this universe's Digital World, and those who survived faced it personally only to immediately be defeated by it's sheer power. Dragoramon's many incarnations serve as the last remaining opponents it has to face, and each one fall down one by one until the one dubbed "Central" remains. Central is above every other Dragoramon for representing the Galactic Core instead of a normal Black Hole like Dragoramon is known to represent. Duo, after forcefully dragging Marcus along, work with him to open the dimensional gate between the different universes so all of the Digimon from every universe can give it's power to Theridramon to stop Central. It succeeds, but Central reveals another tactic it knew: It IS the Galactic Core itself, so once it was defeated, it's Galactic Core form would merely finish them off easily, and end up dragging a whole bunch of characters from other universes along with it. All of them are sucked into the cosmic vortex traveling through an odd tunnel, where The Grand One speaks of everyone's long journeys, even his own as own as well, often quoting someone else called "Steve". After a long passage through this tunnel they end up on this universe's Earth right in front of The Grand One's house. The Grand One storms out, but seeing practically every Digimon protagonist to ever exist, with their partner Digimon, right in front of him, he is about to just leave before they gang up on both him and a downscaled Old Gaia until Old Gaia passes out and The Grand One's armor literally explodes into pieces after the big beating. Everyone has a laugh unsure of what was going on at the moment, but all glare to see someone rising up from The Grand One's armor. The Grand One's true self appears and congratulates them on their victory, saying they will all be rewarded for it, but tells them "Not to mess with Dragora next time, or I'll make Oblivion into a Digimon". Everyone all confused except for Duo, he just laughs as he summons his true partner Digimon; An Agumon named Mighty which immediately warp digivolves to ShineGreymon Burst Mode and beats everyone else up in return, with Mighty calling them weaklings. Everyone else except Duo and Marcus return are sent back after this beating, with Duo and Marcus having lasted the longest against Mighty. Theridramon SU and ShineGreymon Burst Mode both punch out Mighty like the jerk he is, and Duo feels oddly happy and actually laughs for once. Marcus, after the two have been building up a relationship at that point, is suddenly forced into kissing Duo to her shock and surprise by none other than Theridramon SU. Just as Commander Kiryu begins to show up and see the two newly discovered lovers, he complains only to literally be "Falcon Punched" by The Grand One with Theridramon SU saying "Just shut up already!", that line being the only line Theridramon ever has in the season due to him being a mute for the most part. Dragoramon, the Central incarnation, changes back to his Dragora form to greet an imposing traveler from a far away land. Asking who it is, but knowing it isn't The Grand One, the traveler says his name is Marty... Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Theridramon SU is faced as the revived spirit of the main antagonist as a post-game boss. However, it is nothing special compared to other post-game bosses. It digivolves from Theridramon at Level 201 with 10,000,000 Holy Exp, the level it digivolves at referencing the number of Digimon lines completely designed for B/C's mainstory, the number of actual Digimon present in the mainstory overall being higher than that.